Gatrie/Supports
With Shinon C Support *'Gatrie:' ...Huff... ...Puff... Maybe I should... Oh! Or then again, I could... Hmm... No, I won't do that... *'Shinon:' Hey. *'Gatrie:' Hm? Oh, hey, Shinon! *'Shinon:' What in the heck are you doing? It's really annoying. *'Gatrie:' Shhh! It's a secret! *'Shinon:' Whatever. See you around. *'Gatrie:' W-wait! I'm just joking! Stop being so mean and listen for a second! *'Shinon:' I will if you buy dinner tonight. *'Gatrie:' Mmmm... Oh, all right. But you better give me good advice! *'Shinon:' Of course, of course. So, what's on your mind? *'Gatrie:' I'm thinking about the reward that we're going to get. I'm not sure what to do with it. *'Shinon:' Up to you. Spend it however you please. *'Gatrie:' But every time I spend money, you give me a hard time! *'Shinon:' I do? How? *'Gatrie:' What about the other day, when I bought the Ultimate Shield?! *'Shinon:' Gatrie, that was a castle gate. Hey, did you ever give that back? That guard thought you were a thief. *'Gatrie:' And remember the SpeedBring 4000? That secret elixir that boosts speed just by sprinkling it over your body-- *'Shinon:' You mean that putrid snake oil? You dumped the whole bottle on your head without smelling it first. *'Gatrie:' But that wonderful little potion worked! I DID move faster! *'Shinon:' You moved faster because thirty stray dogs were chasing you. *'Gatrie:' See! You're giving me a hard time again! *'Shinon:' Oh, did I hurt your feelings? Wow, it sure is fun to tell you the truth and have you grumble at me in return. *'Gatrie:' No, no! I didn't mean to... Er... Sorry... *'Shinon:' Hmm... You're too honest sometimes... *'Gatrie:' Hee hee! You're embarrassing me! *'Shinon:' All right, let's go eat! Now that's spending wisely! *'Gatrie:' Yeah, let's... Wait a minute, Shinon! You didn't help me at all! This isn't part of the deal! B Support *'Gatrie:' Say, Shinon! *'Shinon:' I'm busy. Come back later. *'Gatrie:' I really want to ask you something. Right now! *'Shinon:' No, Gatrie. *'Gatrie:' I'll pay for dinner again. *'Shinon:' Get lost. *'Gatrie:' We'll eat somewhere more expensive tonight. *'Shinon:' Appetizers? *'Gatrie:' Sure! You can order anything you want! *'Shinon:' All right, then. I think I can spare some time for my brother-in-arms. *'Gatrie:' Aw, thanks Shinon! I owe you one! *'Shinon:' ...Well? What do you want? *'Gatrie:' Well, actually... What I need to ask you is... *'Shinon:' Spit it out! *'Gatrie:' Well, it's... Oh, I don't know. Do you really want to hear it? *'Shinon:' Do that one more time, and I'll put an arrow through your eye! *'Gatrie:' W-wait! Just a minute! I'll tell you now... Are you ready? *'Shinon:' Aaaaaarrrgh! *'Gatrie:' Ihaveanewgirlfriend!!!! *'Shinon:' A new girlfriend? Is she blind or something? *'Gatrie:' I met her in town yesterday! She's soooo cute! I'm telling you, she's the one for me! *'Shinon:' Well, I'm happy for you. Oh, I see. You want to ask me what kind of gift to give her, right? *'Gatrie:' Tee hee hee! Yeah, that's right! What should I give her? *'Shinon:' I know everything there is to know about gift giving, my friend. I'll tell you all about it over a fine meal. *'Gatrie:' Please do, romance master! A Support *'Gatrie:' ... *'Shinon:' What the...? *'Gatrie:'... *'Shinon:' Why are you standing out here like a scarecrow? *'Gatrie:' Hey, Shinon. I'm just waiting for my girlfriend. *'Shinon:' Oh. Her. Right. You're still dating? *'Gatrie:' Yep! And when I gave her the gift that you picked out for me... boy, was she happy! In fact, I'll tell you a secret... we're getting married! *'Shinon:' Aren't you rushing it a little? *'Gatrie:' Oh, no! You see, she's terminally ill. She has Brain Stones. It's really bad. She only had a few days left to live. And since she didn't have enough money to pay for the treatment... I thought it was time to spend my gold! *'Shinon:' You paid for it? *'Gatrie:' Yep! Every last gold piece! And guess what? The treatment cost exactly as much as I had! It's fate, isn't it? Oh, with a coincidence like this, I know that we're meant for each other! *'Shinon:' ...You've got to be kidding me. *'Gatrie:' Between the war and her illness, times are pretty rough, so we decided to have the wedding right away. I was supposed to meet her here and then introduce her to the company. I wanted to do it in style, you know? But she's not here yet... Oh, wait is that... No, that's a horse. Hmm... I'm a little worried. I went to her house this morning, but I think I got the address wrong. All I found was an abandoned shack. But it'll be all right! She knows I'm with this army, and... And... *'Shinon:' Gatrie? She's not coming. You've been conned. *'Gatrie:' Whaaat!? No, I don't believe it! She's such a fine girl! So pure and kind! She'd never hornswoggle ol' Gatrie! *'Shinon:' How can someone with only days left to live manage to walk the streets looking for a knight with lots of money? *'Gatrie:' Because... Because she needed to meet me! It's fate! Remember? *'Shinon:' Then why isn't she here? *'Gatrie:' B-because... Um... Wolves? *'Shinon:' No, Gatrie. It's not wolves. *'Gatrie:' Oh... Hee hee! Hee hee hee! I guess ol' Gatrie... Whaa ha ha! I guess I got taken again! Whaa ha ha ha... Whooo! Oh man, I'll never learn. *'Shinon:' Tell me what she looks like. *'Gatrie:' Huh? Why? *'Shinon:' All your money? That's going too far. I'll find her and...get it back. *'Gatrie:' Well... Nah, that's all right. I mean, it's my fault anyway. *'Shinon:' Are you sure? She must be laughing her head off by now. *'Gatrie:' Well, at least it was a cute little head. *'Shinon:' Sigh... You're hopeless, Gatrie. You know that? *'Gatrie:' Yeah, I know. But I don't mind so much. It makes me kinda charming, right? *'Shinon:' Well, I guess you don't have to worry about what to do with your money anymore. *'Gatrie:' Yeah, that's right. Hey, if you look at it that way, it's a blessing in disguise! *'Shinon:' Let's go find a watering hole with some cute waitresses. What do you say? *'Gatrie:' Hey, that's a great idea! Oh, but... I don't have any money. Sorry, Shinon. Maybe some other time. *'Shinon:' Forget it. It's my treat. *'Gatrie:' Are...are you sure? *'Shinon:' Yep. *'Gatrie:' Hee hee hee! *'Shinon:' What's so funny? *'Gatrie:' Supper on your gold piece? This is my lucky day! *'Shinon:' Hopeless. With Ilyana C Support *'Gatrie:' You there, young lady! *'Ilyana:' ... *'Gatrie:' Hello? Yes, you...the cute one! *'Ilyana:' ... *'Gatrie:' Oooh, I get it. Playing hard to get, eh? Tee hee hee! *'Ilyana:' Um... Are you...talking to me? *'Gatrie:' Phew, I finally got your attention. Aren't you a sly little minx! *'Ilyana:' Oh... *'Gatrie:' So...what's your name, cutie? *'Ilyana:' My name? Well... It's Ilyana, but... *'Gatrie:' Ilyana, eh? That's a cute name. *'Ilyana:' Oh...it is? *'Gatrie:' I'm Gatrie. But I'm sure you already knew that. *'Ilyana:' Um...well, actually... *'Gatrie:' Of course, I'm sure you've heard all about my victories on the battlefield. Oh, there was that business with the dragon... *'Ilyana:' Excuse me, I have to go. *'Gatrie:' I know she'll never forget me! Ilyana... You will be mine! B Support *'Gatrie:' Ilyana! *'Ilyana:' Oh, hello... *'Gatrie:' I picked these beautiful flowers just for you! *'Ilyana:' Oh... *'Gatrie:' W-what? You don't like them? *'Ilyana:' Well... *'Gatrie:' Oh, good! So you DO like them! *'Ilyana:' It's just that... Um... *'Gatrie:' ...No good, eh? Then what about this broach? Isn't it fashionable? I picked it up at a quaint little curio shop I stumbled upon. *'Ilyana:' Oh... *'Gatrie:' That's no good, either? Are you sure you won't take it? *'Ilyana:' Well... It's nice, but... *'Gatrie:' ... Oh! So you love it, right? Just like you love big, strong knights? *'Ilyana:' Excuse me... *'Gatrie:' Hmmm. She's a tough one to swoon. I'll just have to pour it on even thicker! There's no way I'm going to let such a gorgeous girl slip away! A Support *'Gatrie:' Ilyana! I just found this exquisite seashell on the shore. Isn't it stunning? Here, why don't you take it? *'Ilyana:' Oh... *'Gatrie:' Not interested, are you? *'Ilyana:' It's not that-- *'Gatrie:' You don't want it, do you? *'Ilyana:' Not really... *'Gatrie:' Hmm, this tactic isn't working. To be honest, I was thinking that if I gave you something you liked, you might come out to dinner with me sometime. *'Ilyana:' Oh! I wouldn't mind joining you... *'Gatrie:' For dinner? *'Ilyana:' Yes...for dinner. *'Gatrie:' Really!? Brilliant! I, Gatrie, will deliver you to the finest purveyor of salacious foods in all the realm! *'Ilyana:' G-Gatrie...? Oh, that's right... Now I remember... *'Gatrie:' Huh? Did you say something? *'Ilyana:' Oh, nothing... *'Gatrie:' Hmmm... Well, never mind. I'll see you later! *'Ilyana:' Gatrie...Gatrie... Remember that name! He's going to take me out to the finest restaurant! Tasty food... Oh, I can't wait! With Marcia C Support *'Gatrie:' Marcia! How are you doing, beautiful? *'Marcia:' Huh? How do you know my name? *'Gatrie:' Why wouldn't I know the name of a cute girl like you?! You know, there was a time when Titania was the only woman in this mercenary group. Things have really started to shape up while I was away. Mmm... Not bad at all. *'Marcia:' Oh, nice line, chump. I'm swooning. Waaaait... You were a member of the Greil Mercenaries? *'Gatrie:' Yep. Actually, I was a senior member. *'Marcia:' I knew it! You were one of the guys that saved me from those boat monkeys, weren't you? *'Gatrie:' Boat monk... You mean the pirates? Uh...of course! That was me! *'Marcia:' Aw, heck! That's fantastic! I was so grateful for the help. Lemme do something to return the favor *'Gatrie:' That's nice of you to say, but having someone as gorgeous and talented as you join us is payment enough. I need nothing more! *'Marcia:' Whoa...that's a lot of pressure. I had no idea people depended on me so much. In any case, I'll keep doing my best! Wish me luck! *'Gatrie:' She's so adorable! She will be mine... Oh, yes. She...will...be...mine. B Support *'Marcia:' Heya, big fella! What are you doing today? *'Gatrie:' Marcia! Good to see you. Actually, I was just about to meet up with Ike for a little sparring session. *'Marcia:' W-what!? You're going to fight the commander?! *'Gatrie:' You bet I am! That's why I asked you to stop by. I wanted to invite you along so you could check me out in action. Now, don't get my wrong... Ike is a strong commander. But he doesn't have a chance to match my overwhelming physical power! It's breathtaking, really. *'Marcia:' Breathtaking? Really... I can't wait to see this, Gatrie. *'Gatrie:' Ha ha ha! Well, what can I say? Why don't you just kick back and watch me unleash the raw fury of these mighty arms! Hhhrraaaawwww! *'Gatrie:' Ike! Now's your chance to give up, cur! No?! All right, don't say I didn't warn you! Here we go! *'Gatrie:' This one's for you, Marcia! Haaaarrrgggg!! ...Bwaaa! *'Marcia:' Ooooh, jerky! That looked painful. *'Gatrie:' Whoa there, Ike. Don't make me get tough on you... Hey! T-take it easy! Ooof... Ooof! Ouch! Aghhhhhh! *'Marcia:' Uhhh...is he going to be all right? Gatrie? ...Gaaaatrie? Oh, crackers. A Support *'Marcia:' Heya, Gatrie. *'Gatrie:' ... *'Marcia:' What's the matter, big fella? You're looking down. *'Gatrie:' It's better if you don't talk to me at all, Marcia. Don't even give me a second look. I'm nothing but dirt. I'm worse than dirt... I'm...sludge! *'Marcia:' Oh, boy... This is about the other day, isn't it? When you got beaten down by-- *'Gatrie:' Don't remind me! I was such a fool! I can't believe I let you see me get smacked around like that. I might as well throw in the towel now. I'm just a big loser... *'Marcia:' No you're not! So Ike beat you that time. Big deal! Ike beats everybody! I was still impressed by your all-or-nothing attitude. *'Gatrie:' Really!? *'Marcia:' Really! You're both fierce fighters. Hey, what do you say to being my training partner one of these days? I want both you and Ike to teach me some of your fighting skills *'Gatrie:' Of course! *'Marcia:' Great! It'll be a hoot! I'm looking forward to it! See you later! *'Gatrie:' ...I was feeling angry at Ike for humiliating me like that... But maybe it will all work out after all. Until later, my sweet Marcia! With Astrid C Support *'Gatrie:' Hey there, Astrid! Have I told you yet just how glad I am that you've joined our little band of warriors? *'Astrid:' No, but I'm flattered that you say so. I'm glad to be riding with you as well. I heard you were once among Ike's band of mercenaries. Is that true? *'Gatrie:' Oh, yeah... We go way back. I've been through a lot with them. Is there anything I can help you out with? I'm always glad to assist such a beautiful girl. *'Astrid:' Oh... Thank you, Gatrie. Actually... Will you teach me how to fight like a mercenary? *'Gatrie:' Eh? You want to fight like a mercenary? *'Astrid:' I don't have much fighting experience. I want to learn so I can hold my own in a battle. I don't want to be a burden. *'Gatrie:' Oh, I get it! That's very admirable, Astrid! Er... But now isn't the best time for that. I'm a little sore from... uh...lifting heavy things... Blast! Where's Titania when you need her? I don't know the first thing about training people... *'Astrid:' Sorry? I didn't catch that. *'Gatrie:' Ha ha! No, nothing at all! Let's train some other day! I want to make sure I'm totally prepared! *'Astrid:' Perhaps next time, then. I'm looking forward to it! *'Gatrie:' She's so cute... And she asked me to teach her how to fight! That must mean... Yes! I knew it! She wants me! She's crazy for me! This is going to be fun. B Support *'Astrid:' Gatrie? I'm here for my lesson. Are you ready? *'Gatrie:' Of course, of course! Er...ahem. All right then. Let's begin! *'Astrid:' I'm eagerly awaiting your first instruction. *'Gatrie:' Er... Every soldier has a role, and it's important that everyone does what everyone is best at. With the right strategy, three soldiers can fight with the strength of ten! *'Astrid:' I see... So everyone must fight to their strength. All right, I got it. *'Gatrie:' My job as a knight is to bravely step up and shield my allies from vicious, marauding attackers! I'm like an armored wall! Then, the others can launch an attack from behind my impenetrable frame. Archers wait safely behind me and strike from a distance, while mounted units can ride in and crush the enemy. Well, that's what I hear... Er, I mean...that's pretty much how it all goes down in the heat of combat! *'Astrid:' I see, but... *'Gatrie:' Don't worry! You can stay safely behind me. It's far too dangerous for you to venture away from me. Stay close... Yes, VEEERY close! Go on, don't be shy! *'Astrid:' All right... I'll stay close. Oh, may I ask you just one more question? *'Gatrie:' Ask anything! *'Astrid:' Since I'm on horseback and you're on foot, won't we move at different speeds? What should I do? *'Gatrie:' Hmmm... In that case... Um... Yaaaaa! I can't remember what Titania said... *'Astrid:' Pardon me? *'Gatrie:' Oh, nothing! Nothing at all. Hah! Just talking to myself! We'll get into that in your next lesson. *'Astrid:' Right, of course. I sure learned a lot today. You'll coach me again, won't you? Thank you, Gatrie! Good-bye. *'Gatrie:' She wants to me to teach her again! I knew she was crazy about me! And why not...these muscles are breathtaking! I can't wait to see her again! A Support *'Astrid:' I'm ready for today's lesson, Gatrie! *'Gatrie:' Great! Er...right. Let's begin where we left off last time. Do you know what adaptation means? *'Astrid:' I certainly do. *'Gatrie:' See adaptation is... Wait...you do? *'Astrid:' It means changing your strategy to take advantage of different circumstances. *'Gatrie:' Ahhh... So that's what it means... Er, yes! That's exactly right! You're smart AND beautiful, Astrid! I knew what adaptation meant. I just wanted to test my favorite student, and she passed! *'Astrid:' Oh, you flatter me! Thank you for your kind words. *'Gatrie:' Well, I do have one more test question... Er...do you...have a boyfriend? *'Astrid:' A boyfriend? *'Gatrie:' That's right! Oh, don't worry! I don't happen to have a girlfriend. You know...for the moment. *'Astrid:' I don't have a boyfriend. But... I do have a fiance. *'Gatrie:' What?! A fiance?! *'Astrid:' Yes. *'Gatrie:' Well, er... Congratulations! *'Astrid:' Gatrie! Do you have something in your eye? *'Gatrie:' Oh... Don't worry about me. ...Sniff... Sniff... As long as you're happy... ...Sniiiifff... *'Astrid:' Gatrie! Where are you going? *'Gatrie:' I screwed up again! I thought I had a chance this time, too. Hmmm... Wait... She said she had a fiance, didn't she? Going out of her way to tell me that... She must want me to swoon her off her feet and steal her away! That's it! She should have just said so! Wait for me, Astrid! Category:Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance scripts Category:Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance Supports